Happy Birthday
by BadluckGoodluck
Summary: [FE7][Modern Day AU] It's Rath's twentysecond birthday. Everyone gives him a present, they should! But what makes Wil's so special? [Oneshot][RathWil][Minor KentSain]


Author's Note—I have no idea. Srsly. Written for the Ky… Kinda.. Enjoy!

Disclaimer—I don't own Fire Emblem. I wish I did but I don't. Life's tough. Deal with it.

Warnings—Yaoi, yes I mean boy on boy action. If you don't like it don't read it. Or read it and learn to like it.

Happy Birthday

Badluckgoodluck

The entire room chorused the well-known birthday song while one man sat in the middle of the mob, a sweet confection aflame in front of him. The song ended and the room became awkwardly silent. A girl with pink hair in the center of the room popped her gum. "Well make a wish and blow the candles out already!" A few murmurs could be heard throughout the room, and Rath complied. The forest green haired man thought of something, something practical was the thing on everyone's mind or they thought he was putting on a show, not believing in things like that. He took a deep breath and blew out the twenty-two candles that lined the border of the cake. The room came to life again with cheers, applause, and laughter. The green man smirked, like he did every once in a while but quickly went back to his expressionless face.

Rath cut the cake and scooped out the ice cream onto plates, people chattered all around him, some coming up to personally wish him a happy birthday. He listened and nodded to each person as they walked by, handing them their piece of his cake. After the whole cake was consumed and everyone was pretty much drunk, someone shouted that it was time for the presents to be opened. It was a mutual agreement for most people, but there were some like Wallace who wanted more alcohol.

One by one the presents were opened, neatly and slowly, which annoyed pretty much everyone who was watching. He'd gotten things that he would use, clothes and books and CDs, and things he wouldn't: a trumpet, a hard hat, nail polish remover, and batteries from Guy. "What… are the batteries for?" Rath asked, cautiously and slowly, a look of confusion on his face.

"I d-dunno, some people just like b-batteries," The long haired man shrugged. Now that the present was opened, he felt like an idiot. He turned red and laughed nervously. Rath nodded and continued opening the presents. Wil whispered to Rath that he had forgotten his present on the bed upstairs and that Rath could just go and open it later that night, to which he agreed. They finished with the wrapping paper, the bows, and the unopened present covered in scotch tape that was impossible to open, and most people said their good byes, Wil included. Rath announced that he was going to go to bed, leaving Kent in charge of the downstairs, knowing he was responsible enough, or at least, responsible enough to watch Sain.

Rath hauled all of his opened presents up the stairs of his bachelor pad, having trouble balancing all of them in his arms. Ha made it up the stairs and to his room where he tripped and lost control of everything and most of the things fell out of his grasping arms and covered the floor of his room. Sighing, he told himself that he'd pick them up first thing in the morning, and that he was too tired to deal with it at the moment. He saw the brightly wrapped box on his bed that had been left by Wil and he made his way over to it.

"I guess… this is it." He murmured to himself, he picked up the average sized box, covered with brightly covered paper and stared at it for a moment, guessing at what it was. Wil had a good taste for picking presents for everyone he encountered, knowing exactly what to get someone. Rath was sure that Wil hadn't failed this time. He found the taped spots and took them apart, leaving a sheet of wrinkled paper on his bed, a bow that had fallen off of the top to the floor, and a box in his lap. Well this wasn't exactly what he thought he'd be getting.

He stared at the picture on the package; it was a naked man, his back towards us, turning his head to smile. Next to the man was a silicone mold of something he'd never expect Wil to give him. Rath continued to stare, a slight confused look upon his face. He decided, after contemplating, to open the box and investigate a bit, his curious side taking control of his body. He touched the lifelike replica softly before glancing at a small piece of paper that said clearly "BATTERIES NOT INCLUDED" and thought back to the party and told himself that Guy couldn't have known that Wil was getting this for him.

Despite what his mind told him, he found the batteries on the ground and inserted them into his new toy. It was when it didn't move, that he started to get really stupefied. "… How do you… get this… thing… to work?" He muttered aloud, his own voice scaring him after all the silence.

Wil drove along the road and pulled into his driveway. He parked in front of the tiny ranch house, turned the car off, exited the car and started to whistle on his way into the house. The brunette strolled into his living room and removed his jacket, throwing it on the couch. Wil wasn't exactly tired yet, but his feet were aching, and he decided it was time to sit back, watch some TV, and relax. He turned the TV set on and walked to his bedroom. The brunette turned the lights on and nothing out of the ordinary popped out at him. His bed was made, his clothes were neat in the drawer, and his slippers were under the bed right where Rath's present was. Wil did a double take and saw that Rath's present was on the bed, and that only meant that… He ran to the phone and picked up the wireless. It failed to turn on and he groaned. He grabbed he green box off of his bed and ran to his car. "Oh fuck. I hope he doesn't open it."

Twenty-two years of being alone and he couldn't find out how to work a thing like this. He was actually getting frustrated with it. He grunted out of anger as all of a sudden the door flew open and Sain was standing there, posing. "HAVE NO FEAR. SPANDEX MAN IS HERE!" He screamed through the house. The drunken man was clad in all spandex, and had a towel tied around his neck that served as a cape, he even wore a Batman-esque mask made from a paper bag. Had it been any other situation, Rath might've actually laughed, but now that he had this silicone replica of something Sain definitely had in his pants, according to the spandex, he was mortified. He hid Wil's present behind his back and turned bright red.

Rath couldn't speak. He was too shocked out of what just happened to be able to talk. He waited a few moments, to regain his composure before stating simply. "Sain… Could you… maybe get out? I'm… doing something… important right now."

The standing man didn't listen to him and started to prance around the room waving his cape, jumping on the chair, his clothes chest, and his bed. "WOOSH! I'M FLYING!" He screamed again. "RATH! LOOKATME!!" Kent ran into the room and saw Sain frolicking around the room. He stared in wonder as to how he could do this in such a short period of time, thinking that Sain had thrown all of Rath's presents on the floor. His gaze fell to the ground at all the presents and something caught his eye. But before he could get a good look, Sain kicked it in one of his jumps and came bounding right for Kent. The childish one tripped over one of the sweaters that was given earlier the evening, which caused both Kent and Sain to fall. The redhead groaned shortly before being caught up in a kiss by the florist's son. They both soon got sucked into the lust when Rath cleared his throat. Kent pulled away, blushing, while Sain was grinning. "I think we're gunna have everyone go home now, good night with… whatever," said Kent, who just spotted the box with the naked man on it. The two left the room and the music on the lower floor was turned off minutes later, the front door was opened and closed for the last time.

Rath's arm came from behind his back; he looked at his knuckles, which grasped his toy so tight that they were white. He relaxed his grip and thought about what just happened, soon dismissing it when he heard the front door open and slam shut. He heard his name called through the apartment and noticed it was Wil. "I'm… up here." He called back. The musician heard Wil's footsteps coming up the stairs and he didn't even bother to hide the present. The brunette ran into the room, out of breath. He was catching his breath when he noticed that Rath opened the present intended for some one else.

"Oh no! You opened it!" Wil cried. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Rath. "That wasn't for you, I mixed up the presents, that was for my coworker, Raven. I must've been in such a hurry to get here to set up for the party that I grabbed the wrong one."

Rath looked at the nineteen year old then back to Raven's present. "So… this isn't… for me?" He asked, slightly relieved. He couldn't get it to work anyway. "You might… want to get… a refund. This one… I think it's… broken." Wil looked at Rath like he was crazy for even opening the box, then he looked at him like he was crazy for wanting to use it, then he laughed. And laughed and laughed. Rath was feeling embarrassed but tried his best not to show it, which obviously didn't work.

Rath had to try a different plan. He turned to the other and kissed him, perhaps just to shut him up or perhaps because he loved the guy.

-fin-

Author's Note—I hope you liked it! I'd make me so happy if you reviewed it now. Come on, you know you wanna hit that little button and type a few words!


End file.
